A New Life
by Account345567
Summary: Stephanie is tired of always depending on others to get her out of situations. She decides to take matters into her own hands with some help from the past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Stephanie Plum. I am making no money off of this.

A New Life

I, Stephanie Plum, am tired. Tired of being taked advantage of. Tired of being helpless. Tired of having to be protected by everyone around me.

It was just three hours ago that I had been discovered in a closet at Stiva's after being kidnapped and bout two hours since i rammed him with my car. Now I'm alone in my tiny apartment. Enough is enough. I need help. I need to get trained. I'm sick of all the phsycos coming after me.

I grabbed a bucket of Ben & Jerry's out of the freezer as I contemplated my options. I had three. The first option was going to Morelli for training but he didn't like my job in the first place. Not to mention that I was having a hard time deciding whether I really loved him or not. The Second option was going to Ranger. That option was unavailable to me too. There was too much sexual tension bewteen us. I'm also having a hard time deciding whether there is a possiblity of a relationship between us. No option one and two were definatly out of the picture. So option three it was.

I picked up the phone and dialed and all to familiar number. I waited for his greeting before I answered. "Hey. It's Steph. I need a favor."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Stephanie Plum. I am making no money off of this.

Chapter 2

The next thing i knew I was on a flight to South Dakota. I know, not the most exciting place but this was were I was told to go.

Getting off the plane was one of the hardest things that I have ever had to do in my life. I wasn't sure that I wanted to face this part of my past. It consisted of a 35 year old ex-military man and a 14 year old girl. The first one I could handle but the second one I wasn't so sure about. You see, her name is Brittany and she is my daughter. I had her when I was 19 and since her father, Andrew ( the ex-military man), thought that I wasn't a sutible parent so he took her from me and moved to South Dakota. I hesistated a bit before I mustered up my courage and walked out into the open.

It tooke me awhile to spot them but when I did I gasped out loud. Andrew was the same as he always had been.His strikingly blonde hair stood out against his tanned skin and complemented his bright green eyes perfectly. They spotted me. Oh no. I could run but I knew that he would come after me. We had had a deal. He would train me and in return I would look after Brittany for awhile; in New Jersey. See, I would get trained and after that I would return to Jersey with Brittany unitl she graduated. I was alittle scared about this but a girl had to do what a girl has to do.

I started to walk towards them but was met in the middle by Brittany and a muffled shriek.

"Mom! I can't believe that you actually came. When we go to Jersey were gonna have so much fun. It will be just you and me."

" I can't wait to..."

Andrew interrupted mid sentece. "First she has to get trained. You aren't going with her unitl she can protect herself and you."

"But Dad."

"Brittany, listen to your father." I said. When I thought about it he was right. I got into a lot of crap and I didnt want her hurt because some phsyco is after me. Of course, Ranger will be there too but isn't the reason I went to a person I hate for training; so that I didn't have to depend on him.

"I know that. Otherwise you wouldn't let me go dad. I'm not stupid. Hey mom, are you gonna come and see my science olimpiad competion?"

Oh god, my child is worse than a mathlete.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Stephanie Plum. I am making no money off of this.

Thanks to:

Jackie: Sorry that it wasn't Deisel. I'll make my chapters longer. Thanks for the review

k c: Thanks for the review. It was really nice of you

Chapter 3

Three weeks have passed by and I am really sore. Andrew has made me get up at an ungodly hour; 8 o'clock, to go running. To me that is practically the middle of the night. So far he's taught me how to shoot a gun and I have become comfortable carrying mine around. I have gotten trained in the art of street fighting. Which basically means biting, clawing, and basically being unfair.

Whats even worse than running at 8 is that he won't let me eat my donuts or pizza. I don't know how they do it. I didn't want to do it but, as Andrew so smartly reminded me, I needed to set a good "example", yeah right, for Brittany. She was already like the perfect kid. She didn't act like a horse, she wasn't perfect, and she didn't complain about being asked to do anyghing.

My thoughts were soon broked by Brittany screaming for me.

"Mom, are you ready!"

"Yeah, I'll be right there." I replied half heartedly. We were heading off to the state science olimpiad competion. Oh Yay!

9 weeks later

I stood in front of my full lenth mirror. I looked alot better than I did three months ago. I have no problem buttoning the top snap of my jeans which were fitting quite comfortably when I first came here. If fact, I had lost three dress sizes. I was amazed.

In additon to that I had gotten to know my daughter a bit better. She was almost exactly like me except the mop of almost impossibly curly bright blonde hair on the top of her head.

I looked down at my cell phone. I had had almost 200 calls since I had gotten here. I hadn't answered any of them. I picked it up and flipped through my missed calls as I walked to the car. Most of them were from my mom but some were from Ranger or Morelli. Those were the calls I was most tempted to pick up. Then I decided I couldn't take it anymore so I turned it off.

I was finally on my way home. So after a long plane ride and a long car ride with my daughter I was finally home and looking better then ever.

I had left my car at the airport so I drove to the bonds office to tell Vinnie that I was back. I saw Ranger's car in the parking lot. Oh no. I really don't want to be shipped to a third world country. I didn't really think I wanted to drop the Brittany bomb on him yet.

"Brittany, you need to stay in the car."

"But mom, I want to see what Ranger looks like. You talk about him all the time..."

I tuned her out after that until she was finished.

" Brittany, I don't..." I said as I looked over at her. Then I realized that she wasn't there. Fuck. I looked around frantically until I saw her running toward the door to the office. Shit.

I was just about to get out of the car when I noticed that Brittany had reached the door. She looked back at me and ran straight into Ranger. Uh Oh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brittany's POV

I was running away from my mom so that I could see this Ranger guy and I turned to look at my mom to see if she noticed and I ran smack into a solid wall. At least I thought that it was a wall until I looked up. And when I did I almost screamed. Yeah, thats right. I screamed. I couldnt beleive what I was seeing. This man (more like god) was extremely hot but at the same time really scary. As in like a I'm a homicidal murderer type scary. I pulled myself together and stood up. I tried my best to be the burg girl that my mom so didnt want to be, so I stuck out my hand to shake his and said, " Hi my name is Brittany and I'm Steph's daughter." He he, I know that my mother didnt want him to know yet but I just had to see the look on his face when he found out. I know i'm a horrible daughter. He eyes widened just a little that most people wouldnt even notice but I was so used to it from dad that I did. It only took him a second to put his mask back into place.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Im confused. Oh, wait. He must mean mom.

"Yes, where is your mom?"

"Mom told me about your ESP thing but I didnt think that she was being serious. She's in the car." I pointed towards the car.

He slowly walked over towards it. Maybe this is a good time to go and see Vinnie. I cast one last look at my mom before I went in. Ranger was at the car by now and I saw that they were having a heated discussion so I decided to head on in. I was gonna be in enough trouble as it is. I didnt want to make it worse.

I walked in and saw that there were two women in the main office.

" Where can I find Vinnie." I dont think that they knew who I was so I added, "Im related to him. His counsin."

I saw the releif pass over there face.

"Oh good. We thought that...oh nevermind. He's in his office. Vinnie, you got a visitor."

"Im in the middle of something."

" It's me Vinnie. Im with my mom. Get your nasty butt out here." I heard a moan come from the other room. Thats disgusting.

"Uh, Never mind. Don't come out. You go ahead and continue on with whatever it is that you are doing." I didnt want him to hug me after what I just heard.

"Good."

A voice came from behind me.

"Brittany, I am so gonna kill you." I spun around. It was mom. She had a murderous look in her eyes. Ranger was standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders. I don't know if he was restraining her or trying to calm her but I don't think that either was working because she slipped out of his grip and came marching towards me.

"You're grounded. I told you that you couldnt go in here and you deliberatly disobey me."

I laughed. I knew that that was her favorite quote form The Lion King. I couldnt stop myself. It was horrible.

"Guess what you just caused to happen."

"What?"

"We, as in both of us, have to move in with Ranger. He wants me to be supervised when im with you. As if I was a bad mom or somthing." She said it in something of a huff.

I was actually pretty happy about the arrangment. I could get the two together. Mom was always talking about him back home and I totally knew that she didnt love Morelli. He always tried to change her and from what I gathered, Ranger had always supported her no matter what situation that she had gotten into.

"Come on." I dragged my butt off of the couch and walked out the door. I made to go to mom's car but she stopped me and pointed in the direction of a shiny black car.It looked kind of small. Can we all fit in there.

Unfortunatley I had to sit in the middle. It was horribly uncomfortable.

After about a 15 minute drive we finally reached the tallest building that I had ever seen. We drove to a gate that led to a parking grarge. At least I thought that it did. He had to push a button to get in to I knew that this place was highly secured. Just like dad's place. We got out and went to the elevater. He again pushed a button on his little power pack as I liked to call them.

We ended up in a fancy apartment. It was even better then the house that dad had.

"So, Steph, you want to explain where you went and why, when you come back, you have a daughter?"


	5. Chapter 5

daydreamrose- to tell you the truth, I have no idea what a beta is so your gonna have to fill me in. Great idea though.

Mey- You'll find out everything in this chapter.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. Constructive criticism never hurts so if im doing somthing that you dont like, type me a review and i'll se what i can do.

Chapter 5

Steph's POV

I was scared. Again. And It wasnt me that I was scared for. It was Brittany. I saw Ranger staring at her. I couldn't read his emotions so I didnt know what he was thinking. Anyways, I was scared because I didnt know whether I was gonna be a good parent. I've never raised a kid. That's mostly the reason why I am standing here in Ranger's apartment. I was scared that I was going to get in a situation that I couldn't handle and Brittany would get hurt. And Ranger had a 'saving people thing' so I knew that he would protect her if I wasn't around. Like, for say, if I was kidnapped and Brittany was at home all alone not knowing what to do.

"So?" I looked up and took in a shakey breath. I was going to tell this story as fast as possible.

"I went to South Dakota to get training."

Next thing I knew, Ranger was outright laughing. OK so it sounded better in my head.

After settling down Ranger spoke.

"From who? The indians." (A/N: No offense to anyone who is indian.)

Brittany was angry. You could tell it.

"No. From my dad you wanna be Rambo." She was pissed.

Ranger shut up immediatley. His mask was back on. "And who would that be?"

" Your biggest competitor. Andrew Palu."

"Can we get back to the story?" I didnt want them to start something. Though it would be funny to see Brittany take on Ranger in a battle of words.

Brittany must have forgotten that anyone else was in the room because she started when I spoke. Ranger just moved his head in my direction as if giving me permission to speak. Stupid guys.

"I'll start with where I was and why I left. Well, like I said before, I was in South Dakota to get training from Andrew Palu because I felt that I couldnt come here and I had no where else to go. That's pretty much it. Now for the part about why I came back and had a daughter. but first I want to point out something. You always know everything about me. It's kind of funny that you didn't know this."

"Just get on with it." Brittany growled. She was obviously angry.

"Okay okay. So anyways, I had Brittany when I was 19. I had met Andrew when I was walking by a military sign up place when I bumped into him. He had just been coming out of there. So anyways, one thing led to another and I ended up getting pregnat. He shipped off for training and when he got back he took Brittany from me and that's about it."

Brittany's POV

I listened to mom's story. People would think that I should be mad at my mom but I'm not because this is the way that it has always been. I didn't mind it. I mean I always wished that I could see my mom more but other than that it's always been ok. Just me and dad. Dad's had some girlfriends over the year but none of them actually stuck.

"where will we be staying?" I tried to ask it nicley but it didnt come out as such.

"You get the couch." What? no way.

"I'm just joking. There is an apartment free on the floor below me. Two bedrooms and one bath."

"Thanks."

They moved into the apartment.

"I have to go and talk to Morelli tomarrow. You think that you can stay here?"

"Yeah. I suppose."

"Good. Good night princess."

"Night mom."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own anything that has to do with stephanie plum. Just barrowing it.

A/N: Do you like it better in Brittany's POV or Steph's?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

A New Life

Chapter 6

Steph's POV

Okay. I just found out that Morelli has a really, and i mean really, bad temper. When I told him about Brittany he blew a gasket. He transformed right in front of my eyes. It was like I was seeing the 17 year old Morelli when his team lost a basketball game. He actually threw a chair. After seeing that I didnt have the courage to tell him that i would be staying with Ranger. So, I decided to get the hell out of there before things started flying at me.

So I drove back to Ranger's building. But not before I stopped at the supermarket to pick up some ben & jerry's for me and Brittany. I went up to the apartment but I didnt find her there so I figured that she was with one of the guys. So I sat down and started eating all the ice cream that I had missed out on while in South Dakota.

Brittany's POV

Mom had left to talk to Morelli and I was stuck here. I had thought that being with her would be more fun. But, I was in a big building. I think it's time for me to explore. Ranger, the wanna be Rambo, had stopped by this morning after mom left and told me that if I wanted to do something that I could go to the control room on the 3rd floor and make one of his guys go with me. I didnt really feel all that mad at him anymore. After all, South Dakota is one of the states that most people know little about.

Anyways, I rode the elevator to the third floor and entered the first door on the right. What I saw scared the shit out of me.

There were about 20 really build, black, white, mexican, and latino guys sitting around a table. right then I knew that I had gotten the wrong room. And what made everything worse, they all turned and stared at me when I opened the door.

"Uh...Sorry," I said sheepishly. "Wrong room."

I closed the door and turned around and once again ran into a brick wall, although slightley smaller. I fell against the door that I just closed. I brushed my hair away from my face and looked up. The guy was gorgeous. There were no other words that could be used to describe him. None, Nada, Kaput.

And do you know what he did. He laughed. Thats right. He laughed at me.

"You Okay." God he even had a sexy voice.

I straightened myself up. "Yeah. I'm Fine."

This guy was like a miniature Ranger.

I decided to introduce myslef. " I'm Brittany Palu. And you are?"

He looked at me as if trying to deside if I could be trusted or what not.

I guess he made his desicion because he replied with a "Diego Manoso."

I almost fainted on the spot. "Any relation to Ranger?"

I was thinking so but I had to know for sure.

"I'm his little brother." I see, I see.

It was silent for a few minutes before a new voice broke the tension.

"What are you doing here Diego?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own anything...just barrowing for awhile.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

I still ask the question: Who's POV do you like better; Brittany's or Steph's. I have to say that im having alot more fun writing Brittany's so if you dont tell me otherwise ill stick to that.

A New Life

Chapter 7

Brittany's POV

Awkward silences are annoying _but_ that was what was happening now. It was like a face off between Ranger and Diego. Every once in awhile they looked at me to see if I was still there so I thought it was best of me to leave.

I tip toed away but before I got far I was grabbed around the waist and hauled back into my position by Ranger.

"Brittany"

"Ranger" Hey if he wanted to greet me that way, who was I to argue with him. But I just couldnt not include Diego. "Diego"

He nodded at me like we had known each other for along time. Dont ask me how I can translate nods but I just can. I was tired of this silence.

"What are all those guys doing in there?" I couldnt help myslef. I had to ask. It's not everyday that a girl walks into a room full of gorgeous guys...well maybe not all of them were gorgeous but most.

"What were you doing in that room in the first place?" He asked way to calm to actually be calm.

Well dang. If this isnt the spanish inquistion I dont know what is.

"I got the wrong room if thats ok with you." God some people can be so mean.

I couldnt help myslef...I had to walk away. I went back to our apartment. I guess mom was back. I could hear music. I let myself in.

"Brittany is that you?"

"No mom It's Ranger." Just then "Dont Cha" by the Pussy Cat Dolls came on. I started to sing.

My mom joined in after awhile. After about half the song I heard laughing. I looked over to where it had come from and saw Ranger, Diego, and Tank. I stopped singing immediatly. Mom still hadnt noticed them and continued on. She was sing and trying to dance at the same time. I definitly got my rythm from my dad.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ranger's POV

I watched them as they danced. Brittany was a good dancer but Steph was not really all that great. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Tank's laughing, and Brittany telling her to stop, did she notice us here. She got this cute horrified look on her face.

I don't think I was ready for what happened next because I jumped about a foot in the air. There was a loud ringing in my ears. It was the alarm siren for when someone had broken into the building. I started on the pocess that I had drilled into my guy's heads many years ago. Evacuate first, check it out later.

"Make it stop!" Brittany was on her knees covering her ears.

"Tank! Get Brittany and leave!" I shouted over the siren. "I'll get Steph."

I watched as Tank ran over, grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder. I ran to get Steph.

I grabbed her despite her protesting and walked briskly out the door.

Brittany's POV

I quickley fell asleep slung over Tank's shoulder. What can I say...Dad used to do that when I was little to get me to go to sleep. Weird, I know.

When I woke up I was in an unfamiliar room. I moved around in the bed trying to get comfortable and realized I wasn't wearing the jeans that I had been carried out of the apartment in. I looked down at myself. Orange velvet pajama pants and an orange velvet spaghetti strap tank top. Definitley not mine. First of all, I would never wear orange. Too bright of a color for me. Secondly, I usually can't sleep in pants. I need to have shorts.

Anyways, I got up to go and snoop (my typical thing) and walked to the first door. It was a bathroom. Whoopdee do. The second one was a closet. I opened it and there were clothes in it. I hope im not invading someones room. I found my clothes at the end of the bed and put them on. I decided that if they were going to put me here then they might as well expect me to snoop around. I mean seriously, Im a teenager. So i walked out door into what appeared to be a hallway then down that until I got to a room that looked like a living room. I heard commotion and saw movement in the room connected to that. I stopped and listened. They were arguing.

"They could have gotten her!" That was mom.

"I know that." Ranger.

"Andrew is sooo going to kill me for this." No he wouldn't. Worse stuff has happened with him and I think he actually might be happy that I just got out alive. A little over dramatice but thats the way it was.

"The important thing is that she, or anyone else, didnt get hurt." Now that was a voice that I didn't recognize.

I stepped in and made my presence known. "I'm right here you know." I said exasperated.

"Brittany!" There was surprise all around. There were at least 15 people there and I only know 4. Mom, Ranger, Tank, and to my surprise or not, Diego. All the others looked like they could all be related to Ranger and Diego. "What's going on?"

Ranger stepped forward to speak. "There was a break-in at Rangeman."

"And?"

"And what? You're here now and you're staying here for a while."

"Well where exactly am I?"

"If I told you..."

"I'd have to kill you...Right?" I interuppted.

"Something like that."

"This doesnt mean I like you, you know."

He grunted at that.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry about not updating in, well, about a year maybe...oops! Anyways, I wasnt getting any reviews so i didnt feel like I should write anymore. But I will now as i went back and read it over again and realized that it wasnt as horrible as i thought it was. Anyways...Here we go again. if it's a shaky start, just keep going because im a little rusty and havent written in along time.

Chapter 9

Ranger then proceeded to intrduce me to everyone in the room. Apparently they were his and Tank's families. Why they were both there together I really dont know.

"And lastly, this is my mother, Marica." I noticed that she was looking me over. What for, I do not know.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Manoso." I hoped I was right. I mean, you never know with these things. She could have gotten divorced and then remarried or who knows what.

Her eyes narrowed. "You look nothing like your Mother." She said in a strong spanish accent as she glanced as mom. "It is a shame too. She is very beautiful."

I didnt know whether she was insulting me or just giving a compliment to my mom.

"Well," she said. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to eat some breakfast."

I looked at the table and saw that they have pancakes and waffles and all kinds of fatty foods. Dad would keel over if he found out that I ate this kind of food. Not to mention, I dont think that my stomach, being used to healthy foods my whole life, would accept it without some kind of reprecution.

"I think I'll just stand here, thank you very much." I kind of said it in a snotty tone but how was I supposed to explain to them that I couldnt eat this kind of food. I suppose I should try though. But i guess i didnt need to because before I could say a word more, mom started into the whole explanation.

"She hasnt eaten this kind of food her whole life. If she eats it now she'll probably throw up.She's always had fruit for breakfast..." She explained. I silently thanked her but soon found myself cursing her...still silently of course.

"...She does, however, need to apologize for the tone of voice she used with you."

Dont moms frustrate the hell out of you sometimes.

"Right, Sorry." I said quickly.

In the mean time, Diego had gotten up, gone to the refidgerator, and had grabbed me an apple. When I was finished apologizing he threw it to me.

"Thanks." I said trying not to sound too embarrased. I didnt know how old he was but he didnt look too old. Plus the fact that he was hot was a plus.

"When Ranger went back last night I asked him to pick up some of your things for you since we will be staying here for awhile. They're in the duffel bag by the counter." Steph said.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

To my surprise, there wasnt any clothes in the duffel bag but all of my other stuff that I had brought along like my laptop, cellphone, mp3 player, and some other stuff. I pulled out the laptop and turned to my mom.

"Have you called dad yet?" I asked, wondering if I should send him an email or call him.

"No, I havent yet but I was just going to," She said matter of factly as she pulled out her cellphone. She dialed his number and waited.

_Stephs POV_

Andrew picked up the phone with "Did something happen already Steph?"

How he knows I do not know. " Umm...yeah," I said nervously. I didnt know how he was going to react.

"Do I need to come or is everything being taken care of?" Straight to the point this one is.

"Everything should be fine," I said. "Ranger is taking care of it."

"Ranger?" He practically growled out the name. "What are you doing around him with my daughter? Let me talk to Brittany."

" I wont let you talk to her until you tell me what you have against Ranger? I told you that he was my friend before we came here."

"And I thought I told you to stay away from him when my daughter is around. Did I not make myself clear? And what went down between Ranger and myself is our business. Not yours," he said. "Now let me talk to my daughter."

"How about not," I said and then hung up the phone.

_Brittany's POV_

I was checking my email when I heard mom hang up the phone. I momentarily forgot about my email and turned around to face her.

"What did he have to say?" I asked. She looked angry as she looked at me and said, 'If he calls you, dont answer."

I was alittle startled at that but there wasnt much that I could do to stop her from her 'rage', as she like to call it. I guess I should be expecting either a visit or a plane ticket, right? From her look I decided not to voice that. Just then my cellphone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It wasnt my dad. It was my bestest friend in the whole world, Evan James Johnson. He was the best guy friend a girl could have. Mom was sending me a look. " It's not dad." She looked a little relieved, although I knew dad wouldnt call until he knew that Mom wouldnt be there. Anyways, I then answered my phone and told him that I would call him back and then I hung up. What? Everyone was staring at me. I wasnt going to talk to him in front of them.

_Later that night_

I had just finished talking on the phone to Evan James and he wanted to know whether he could come and visit me for a while but, sadly, i had to tell him it would have to wait until I got out of this place. I didnt even know where we were. Everyone had pretty much left so i decided that now would be a good time to figure out were everything was. I walked into the living room expecting it to be empty but to my surprise it wasnt. Mom and Ranger were making out on the couch. I decided that I would just leave them be. I made my job easier. I slowly backed out of the room and went down the hall and opened a random door. To say that I was surprised at what a found would be an understatment. It was Diego and he had just pulled off his shirt. Crap. When I had opened the door he had turned to look at me. I couldnt move. I was frozen to the spot. He saw that it was me and smiled.

"I...I..I'm sorry," I managed to stutter out. " I was...uh...looking for the bathroom." I said meekly trying to hide my blush. I turned around intending on leaving but felt him grab my arm and turn me around.

"There is a bathroom in your bedroom," he pointed out. I blushed deeper. The feel of him touching me was starting to get to me. "But there's one down the hall. Second door on the left."

" Uhh... thanks," I said and hurried in that direction. When I got to the appointed door I turned around. He was still standing there looking at me. I opened the door and went in. I didnt really have to go to the bathroom so I stayed in there long enough to make it believable and flushed the toilet and washed my hands and when I stepped out of the bathroom he was gone. Hey, at least I knew which room was Diego's now. I hurried back to my room, passing the living room on the way.Mom and Ranger were gone. Together or seperate? I dont know.

Once in my room I changed into the pajamas that i had woken up in, climbed into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Brittany's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling a little dizzy. Was it a dream? Hopefully it was but damn if it wasn't a good dream. I keep thinking about Diego and Evan…First we have Diego. Hot as hell but doesn't talk much. I don know much about his personality. Well… I don't really know anything about him actually. Then we have Evan. Smart, funny, a little dorkish and has been my friend for the longest time and recently he has told me that he liked me. Nothing that I cant handle right? WRONG!!!! I'm so caught up in this triangle that I cant really sort my feelings out. And then that dream about Diego…OMG he is sooooo hot.

There was a knock on the door. "Get up!" Ahh…Ranger's mom. Hates me and my mom. Don't know why and dnt really care for that matter.

"I'm coming." I shouted but I moved very slowly. I took a shower and did the whole makeup thing. Just like my mom aren't I?

After my shower I headed towards the dining room.. When I walked in everyone stared at me. It was really weird. And to think…I was just starting to think that these people were okay.

"Uh...what's up?" I said meekley. No answer. They just continued to stare at me. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. "E..e..evan. What are you doing here."

"Your dad said that you needed me so i came." He said as he looked down at me with his sparkly green eyes. Fuck. What the hell am i gonna do now.

"Did you meet everyone already then?" I was trying to be cheerful but knew that I was failing miserably. Evan looked at me with concern in his eyes. "What? You're not happy to see me?"

"Of course I am, but I thought that I told you that you...that you...that..." Diego had walked in the room in the middle of the sentece effectivly shutting me up. yeah, and he wasnt wearing a shirt. Evan turned around and noticed what had shut me up. Well, there was nothing he could do. We weren't going out. "Hey Diego."

He looked at me and said, "Hey Brittany. Did you find the bathroom ok last night." He said this with an amused look on his face.

I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. "Umm...yeah." DAMN IT. I had thought that it was a dream.

Evan was still glaring at Diego. That was until Diego came up to him and introduced himself. Evan definitley wasnt happy about that. I decided to step in before Evan blew. "This is Evan. He a friend from home." Evan's head snapped toward me. "Friend? But...Nevermind." He walked away angrily. Diego turned to me and smiled a huge smile. "You wanna sit down and eat." And I did sit down and eat. Everyone pretended that they hadnt seen or heard the 'fight' type thing that occured when Diego walked into the room but I knew that they had. I felt so guilty about blowing Evan off but Diego was paying attention to me. What's a girl to do?

"


End file.
